Dear People
by Alice Thane
Summary: Harry Potter is fed up. He has written a letter saying goodbye, along with his thoughts to Neville and Tom Riddle. Warning coarse language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters involved. That belongs to the all holy J.K. Rowling.**

**Enjoy:**

Dear People

I hate the people of this world, they are quick to condemn and shun. They are so set in traditions and bigotries that I can't believe they are still around. Look at that, I don't include myself with _them_ anymore, just shows you what I think of the Wizarding World. You know they forced me to be their savour, gave me fame I NEVER wanted, put me on a pedestal and worshiped me. I hated it. But then, I do one thing not perfect and I'm _**evil**_! Try and tell them something to save their lives and what so I get? A bloody carving in my skin! So, I don't care about them. I might have cared and tried to save them for my friends, but they're gone.

I hate this world. These people are hypocrites and I no longer see the point of saving them. I never really thought about it, but I can leave. Just get up and go. I don't need to be the one to save them. I don't have to die, just because I could "save" them. I say save lightly because they are already a hopeless cause. I don't know if it have always been, but these people… sorry _**wizards**_ are demented. They care _so_ much about their blood, yet they fail to see their leader is a half-blood. Or, the fact they need new blood. Look at my late god father's family, even him, borderline insane, some have gone straight to insanely insane. Incest. Did you know that Tom and I, half-bloods, are fucking stronger than **all **of the purebloods? Even some muggleborn's are stronger. I don't understand _how_ someone becomes magical, but obviously **magic** things it needs new fresher blood, otherwise we wouldn't have muggleborns! God! I hate these wizards. I don't think they even really know _what_ they are fighting for anymore. I am assuming that Tom wanted a change, I have heard tales about greats plans he made, read his journal and all. It was just his fear of death that fucked him over. I mean literally. He splits his soul and goes from inspirational revolutionist, to psycho killer. Honestly, it might be hard to accept but death comes to _**everyone**_. I meant it is literally kill or be killed now because of him. He could have been great and probably would have rules the Wizarding World if he didn't go crazy. It's a shame really, I could have lived in such an amazing place.

Well, I say that, but I can't put all my hopes on Tom, just wouldn't be fair. Hehe, get it? Silly joke, it's okay if you don't understand. But Tom had dreams! Amazing dreams that could have actually done some good! But it is the **people** who made him like he is. He needed to be cared and nurtured! A child is born innocent, it is taught morals and beliefs and the child forms opinions and ideas based on what it learns. There might be something they are better at, but not necessarily. Tom just had shit luck. Kinda like mine, but maybe it's really all still just Tom's shit lick and I keep getting dragged into it. Because I can actually best… well foil his plans. Not sure I can best him yet, he has like fifty years on me.

But really, and this prophecy! Just because he attacked me and was "killed" doesn't mean it's _me_, prophecies are tricky, do you really believe it would be so straight forward? Please! It could actually be Neville! Might be hard to believe, but the guy is smart and cunning! Man acting like a fool for seven years, and no one would suspect you as being a dangerous foe. We used to laugh about it. But wizards are stupid, they see something portrayed once and that's how they know you. Black and white with these people. Don't even get me started on the whole "Hate muggles" thing, we are all human! We bleed, hurt, feel, and die the same way! So what if they don't have magic? They have technology! But then again muggles did try and exterminate wizardkind, so I understand the secrecy thing, but not the "I am better than you!" thing. It's like they're children! Well whatever, I'm leaving. Neville, you fall under the stupid prophecy also, he marked you to. You were just luck and didn't get noticed, lucky bastard. So anyways, I wish you luck! Neville, Tom, destroy or save the Wizarding World, I don't care which. I don't plan on coming back anytime soon, if ever. Neville, it would be cool if you lived, Tom, you could have been great (still can if you get your mind back!) Well that's all.

Lots of luck to you both!

_Harry James Potter._

p.s I forgot my lucky blanket, it's in my trunk at Hogwarts keep it safe!

p.p.s. Um, where should I go?


End file.
